militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2019 Beirut drone crash
and implied by Hezbollah) |location = Dahieh, Beirut, Lebanon |coordinates = |map_type = Lebanon |map_size = 300 |map_caption = Location of Beirut in Lebanon |map_label = Beirut |planned = |planned_by = |commanded_by = |objective = |target = |date = 25 August 2019 |time = |time-begin = |time-end = |timezone = |executed_by = (alleged)Lebanese PM accuses Israel of ‘open attack’ on sovereignty after 2 drones crash in BeirutAnalysis Israel Broke the Rules of the Game With Hezbollah, and Now the Ball Is in Nasrallah's Court |outcome = Hezbollah Media Center damaged |casualties = |fatalities = |injuries = }} Lebanese and Hezbollah officials reported that at 2:30 a.m. local time (23:30 GMT) on 25 August 2019, two drones crashed into the Dahieh district of Beirut, Lebanon. According to Lebanese officialsLebanese PM accuses Israel of ‘open attack’ on sovereignty after 2 drones crash in BeirutPrime Minister Saad HaririPresident Michel AounLebanon president: Israel drone attack a declaration of war Israeli drones attacked Beirut; one crashed into the roof of the Hezbollah Media Center, about 45 minutes before the second exploded in the air and damaged the building. Hezbollah denied exploding or targeting them. It was the first such incident between Israel and Lebanon since the 2006 Lebanon War. Background In July 2019 Israel targeted the Iranian-backed Popular Mobilization Forces (PMF) bases in Iraq. Several Iraqi, Iranian and Israeli officials have attributed the attacks to Israel, but Israel initially did not confirm nor deny its role. Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu hinted responsibility for the attacks on 20 August 2019, claiming that "Iran is not immune anywhere". Israel confirmed responsibility for the strikes on 22 August 2019, which was later followed by a US confirmation. A senior researcher at the Israeli Institute for National Security Studies stated that an upcoming election and indications that the United States may start talks with Iran, could be reasons why Israel had "stepped up the pressure". Reaction Debkafile, citing unidentified sources, reported that Israel targeted the media center using what may have been IAI Harpy loitering munition and that the attack was a targeted killing attempt. The Israeli military said it does not comment on "foreign reports". Hezbollah leader Hassan Nasrallah labeled the attack as a "suicide mission" and announced that other Israeli drones will be targeted over Lebanon. Ron Ben-Yishai reported for Ynet that the drones were Iranian-made, apparent by their models. Amos Harel, writing for Haaretz, stated that the attack was attributed to Israel and damaged an Iranian-supplied planetary mixer used for making "propellants that can improve the engine performance of missiles and increase their accuracy." The Guardian cites sources saying that Israel sent the drones to "disrupt efforts by Hezbollah to fit advanced guidance systems to rudimentary rockets." Aftermath Israeli jets made low altitude flights over Sidon, according to the Lebanese National News Agency. Hezbollah leader Hassan Nasrallah said he would down Israeli drones over Lebanon skies from now on. Lebanese Prime Minister Saad Hariri said the drones amounted to an open attack on the country's sovereignty.Hezbollah chief: 'We will down Israeli drones in Lebanon skies' According to the Lebanese National News Agency, Israeli aircraft attacked a PFLP-GC base in Qousaya Lebanon the following day. See also *Israeli–Lebanese conflict *Iran–Israel proxy conflict *2019 Israeli airstrikes in Iraq *Category:Iran–Israel proxy conflict References Category:2019 in Beirut Category:August 2019 events in Lebanon Category:Conflicts in 2019 Category:Drone warfare Category:Israel–Lebanon relations Category:Israeli–Hezbollah conflict Category:Military operations involving Israel